


Introducing the Family

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Unexpected Family [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 17:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade and Sherlock Holmes have two children.  This is where we meet them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introducing the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following artwork on Tumblr http://flyingpoisson.tumblr.com/post/48961590773/contribution-to-sfs-sherlock-synthesizing-rubber

Greg could never understand why Lucy, their daughter, took after him in very many ways, whilst William, her younger brother, had many of Sherlock’s characteristics.  It wasn’t as if either of them was in any way their own offspring; they’d adopted Lucy when she’d been fourteen months old.  Greg never knew quite how the formalities had been completed so quickly; he suspected Mycroft had been involved in some way.  And then barely six months later, when everyone was still expressing surprise at how well the two of them were coping with their daughter, they found themselves with a nine week old baby boy and John Watson saying “I can’t think of a couple who would be better placed to care for him.”  During the next few weeks, months and indeed years, Greg wondered about the truth of that statement, but he was never in any doubt as to how much both he and Sherlock loved their two children.

From an early age Lucy was the practical one.  She was the one who, when Greg had been called into work early and hadn’t taken them to nursery, would ensure they had everything they needed.  She was also very determined, which proved extremely useful when Greg wanted Sherlock to buy things on the way home.  In the front pocket of her backpack she had flash cards with pictures of milk and bread, which she would wave at her Papa as he passed the corner shop.  At first Sherlock had tried to continue walking, but he quickly learnt that it in fact saved time nipping into the shop rather than battling a determined toddler all the way home.  The standard flash cards were soon augmented by home-made cards and it was probably as well that no-one else looked at them, since they now included toilet rolls, calpol and beer.

William, like Sherlock, tended to ignore anything that wasn’t immediately relevant to him and to treat most people as idiots.  This included the health visitor, which meant that Greg had cause to rue the day he was unable to attend William’s development check and Sherlock went instead.  William refused to co-operate with the standard tests, leading the health visitor to conclude that he didn’t understand what was required.  Sherlock then proceeded to tell the woman that it was her own fault that her relationship was failing and that there was no point in paying huge vet fees for her cat when it would be much more sensible to have it put down.  The resulting debacle had required Mycroft’s intervention and his assurance that he would arrange for his nephew to see an eminent child development specialist.  Not that Mycroft had any intention of so doing, for he had no doubts about William’s abilities.

Said abilities were currently on display as William helped Sherlock to synthesize rubber.  Greg wasn’t entirely sure why Sherlock had chosen this particular project, presumably it bore some relation to a case he was working on, but as it wasn’t one of his it didn’t really matter.  William was wearing safety goggles, which he happily accepted, unlike most children of his age, who would have pulled them off within seconds of being given them.  Lucy was charging around the room chasing after the tiny balls that were exploding everywhere.  Greg watched happily, making the most of the time with his family and mentally making a note to make sure all the balls were picked up before someone (i.e. him) walked on them.

Later they would go to the park, where Lucy would chase pigeons and squirrels and William would throw bread for the ducks, and then they would come home and make tea together, but for now Greg was happy just to watch the proceedings and enjoy something he never expected to have, a proper family of his own.


End file.
